1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices for securing spare tires. In particular, the invention relates to security devices for securing a spare tire mounted on a hoist having a hoist shaft accessible through an opening in the rear bumper of the pickup.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,287, issued Apr. 6, 1993, to McClary, shows a device for securing a spare tire mounted on a hoist having a hoist shaft accessible through an opening in the bumper. The device includes a locking shaft extending from the end of the hoist shaft to the opening in the bumper. The device also has a padlock inserted through a hole in the locking shaft for preventing the removal of the locking shaft from the hoist shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,023, issued Jan. 29, 1991, to Heathcoat, discloses another device for securing a spare tire. The device includes a drive member that is permanently inserted into the end of the hoist shaft. The rear end of the drive member has a hexagonal shape to be engaged by a crank. The hexagonal end of the drive member can be covered by a removable cap that can be locked to the drive member with a key, thus preventing access to the drive member.